


Сармат

by Zhaconda_Crowling



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nostalgia, Rusreal, role-players, tolkienists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling
Summary: Путь Витьки Кривошеева в Валинор лежал через вечное лето восемьдесят девятого.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Сармат

Как-то тёплым июньским вечером Витька Кривошеев понял, что пора уходить в Валинор.

Он замер с банкой пива на балконе третьего этажа родной хрущёвки. Во дворе, уже укрытом тенью стоящего напротив дома, носились дети, над головой — ласточки, устроившие гнёзда под крышей. Витька стоял между небом и землёй и думал: как хорошо, — а затем, — значит, пора.

Ему сорок пять, у него нет ни гнезда, ни детей, ни чего-то ещё, ради чего стоило бы остаться. Даже вселенец из Третьей эпохи, что когда-то обосновался в витькиной голове, давно замолк и не насылает больше сны из прошлых жизней. Вот эта банка пива, сладкий запах жасмина из палисадника и красивое золотистое облако — лучшее, что случалось с ним за последние месяцы. Первое яркое впечатление этого лета и, возможно, оно будет единственным. В прошлом году таких запавших в душу моментов у него накопилось всего шесть — их едва хватило, чтобы продержаться зиму.

Витька Кривошеев обратил мысленный взор внутрь себя и признал, что пуст.

Зов Валинора он слышал и раньше. Поговаривали, это у них в роду. Дед ушёл сам после ХХ съезда, отец просто ушёл и мать всем говорила, что умер. Пора и Витьке честь знать.

До сих пор он сопротивлялся Зову двумя способами. Но первый, которому его научил знакомый психолог-эзотерик, вспомнить ощущение полноты бытия и единения с миром — только что дал осечку. В данный момент Витька переживал то самое: “остановись, мгновенье, ты прекрасно”. Но Зову это не помешало. 

Витька попробовал второй: шагнул к перилам, упёрся рукой понадёжнее и внимательно посмотрел вниз. Прямо под его балконом, посреди ухоженной клумбы, огороженной заборчиком из донышек пластиковых бутылок, восседал, расправив условные крылья, белый лебедь из крашеной шины и ещё какого-то мусора. Витька ярко представил себе, какой нелепый будет у лебедя вид, если его запачкает красным месивом; да и какой вид будет у витькиного тела — стыд один. Нет, это определённо не путь в Валинор.

Но и перспектива явиться в Серые Гавани с головой лебедя в трахее на этот раз не испугала. Напротив, образ показался забавным и по-своему притягательным. Голосок внутри подначивал: а ты вообще сможешь прыжок на десяточку, чтоб приземлиться ровненько на чёртову птицу? Зато какая защита имени выйдет!

Витька отступил от перил. С сожалением попрощался с золотистым облаком и ушёл в пыльную комнату. Внутреннему голосу он скомандовал заткнуться и дать ему час тишины на размышления.

На тридцать девятой минуте, если верить настенным часам, он решил воспользоваться третьим способом. Рискованно, но если собрать человек пять-шесть и распределить плату, то всё обойдётся. Когда-то они с друзьями такое практиковали.

Витька не стал тратить время на интернет. Сейчас он нуждался в живых голосах. В голосах живущих ныне. А, к чёрту.

— Борин, есть минутка? — В отличие от самого Витька, его лучший друг и товарищ до сих пор ходил под первым ролевым ником. Пафосное имя самого Витьки давно не воспринималось всерьёз. 

— Дело срочное? Тогда есть, — Борин всегда хорошо чувствовал собеседника, хоть и играл сплошь гномами.

— Совсем невмоготу мне. Давай соберём всех, кто из наших остался, с пивом, с гитаркой — как раньше? 

— ...И это всё, что ты хотел сказать?

— Нет, — Витька закусил губу. — Надо, чтоб по-настоящему пробрало. Я хочу позвать Сармата.

В трубке надолго замолчали.

— Борин?

— Лоэнгрин, ты же в курсе: у меня диабет.

— И что?

— И то. Опасное это дело, и грязное к тому же. И вообще, я шприцы уже видеть не могу. 

Борин не просто ломался, он был окончательно и бесповоротно против.

— Ясно, — протянул Витька. — Ничего, мы тогда на остальных раскидаем. Но ты всё равно приходи, слышишь?

— Приду, — буркнул лучший друг Борин и отключился.

Ляля отговорилась тем, что у неё дети. Нет, прийти-то она была готова и так, а вот скидываться на Сармата отказалась. Витька, впрочем, не настаивал: и правда, семья у человека, он не вправе тут чего-то требовать.

Скальд окончательно ушёл в цивилы. Сармата он как будто бы не помнил.

Леди Клориоль на старый ник не откликнулась: опять сменила, став теперь анимешницей Саяко. Она с радостью согласилась на любой движ, но уточнила, что хочет привести с собой очередного ты-его-не-знаешь знакомого. Витька напомнил, что Сармат посторонних не любит.

Бывший одноклассник, услышав о Сармате, выругался и бросил трубку. 

Витька долго сомневался, стоит ли обращаться к Мякишу, но когда большинство тех, на кого он рассчитывал, слились, позвонил и ему. Мякиш предложение встретиться с Сарматом одобрил: он всегда был не дурак по части расширения сознания, — и сказал, что прихватит кое-что из своих запасов. Витька не приветствовал этого, но противиться не стал.

Больше людей не нашлось. У всех дела, договариваться стоит за месяц, три, год. 

Что ж, пятеро тоже неплохо.

С Сарматом Витька не виделся добрых лет пятнадцать, если не больше. Поддался на уговоры матери и завязал. Уж больно проникновенно она рассказала про настоящую судьбу деда, когда узнала, с кем водится её сын. Может, зря он тогда её послушал. Взять пример с Мякиша: и так жить можно, выходит куда веселее витькиного жалкого существования.

Он дождался сумерек, закинул на плечо чехол с гитарой и отправился бродить по городу. 

Старые методы найти Сармата могли потерять актуальность. Много ли подростков собирается теперь петь под звёздами? Раньше такие компании сидели в каждом дворе. К ним Сармат прибивался сам, легко сходил за своего. Но где нынче искать ту молодёжь, с которой он тусуется?

Другой вариант: собрать в парке или у птичьего рынка три пера от разных птиц; однако одно из них непременно должно быть совиным, поди ещё сыщи такое.

Витька свернул в сквер, затем на набережную, но везде было слишком людно. В такой вечер все укромные места в старом городе давно заняты и там ловить нечего. Значит, и условная песня не сработает.

Оставалось кружить по знаковым местам до полуночи, заодно посмотреть, как многое успело измениться. Это называлось “паломничеством”: ищущий должен пересечь определённые перекрёстки минимум дважды, порядок не важен; главное не останавливаться. Сделал передышку — начинай заново.

— Потерял что-то? 

Витька сразу узнал голос, но не обернулся и лишь замедлил шаг, пока не проверил часы: две минуты первого. Всё, стоп.

— Ага, потерял. Здравствуй, Сармат. 

Сармата все описывали по-разному. Витьке он являлся похожим на Цоя — возможно потому, что Витька плохо представлял себе, как выглядят осетины. А, может, в первую их встречу он видел Сармата иначе, просто не запомнил.

Сегодня Сармат был одного с Витькой роста и примерно того же возраста, может лишь капельку старше. Он держал руки в карманах джинсового пыльника, весь из себя такой обычный и одновременно единственный в своём роде. 

Сармат был всегда. Он ни с кем не знакомился специально: и так знал всех по именам и прозвищам. Кто-то считал его духом, но у него можно было стрельнуть сигарету и три рубля занять бессрочно. Он был рядом, когда Витька перед хихикающими соседками вымучивал первые аккорды, то и дело сбиваясь с боя-шестёрки. Витька отыграл, и инструмент передали по кругу. Кто-то выставил три стакана на стол, кто-то прихватил с собой совиное перо и нож — впрочем, ножи тогда были у каждого, — и кто-то спросил наугад в темноту: 

— Сармат, не хочешь спеть? 

И Сармат выступил из тени, сел в круг со всеми, как ни в чём ни бывало.

Если пустишь по ветру три пера и прочтёшь стихи темноте, если… Да много всяких условных “если” сочинило поколение Витьки. Наверняка у отцовских и дедовских сверстников тоже были свои ритуалы. Смысл был один: привлечь внимание того, кто так давно живёт в этом городе, что стал частью его улиц. 

— Мы собираемся у меня на квартире, — сказал сорокапятилетний Витька Кривошеев. — Ставим три стакана. 

Он не назвал адреса, уверенный, что Сармат знает так. Тот кивнул:

— Оставьте балкон открытым.

В назначенный вечер пришли только Ляля и Борин. Мякиш трубку не брал, Скальд промямлил что-то про срочную работу, Саяко-Клориэль оказалась на чужом дне рождения, и пьяным голосом уверяла, что непременно заскочит сразу после праздника.

Сначала Витька запаниковал. Затем взял себя в руки: значит, нужно убрать стаканы, закрыть дверь и спрятать инструмент. Сармат не обидится, пройдёт себе мимо.

"Значит, вот такие у тебя друзья, Лоэнгрин," — съехидничал голосок внутри. 

И Витька понял: вот она, его дорога. 

— Что-то нас мало, — заметил Борин, расставляя в ряд три стакана гранёных, как того требовала традиция. — Кто-то ещё будет? 

— Разумеется, — формально Витька не соврал.

— Ты не думай чего, — Борин понизил голос, выкладывая нож, бинты и антисептик. — Но у меня сам знаешь, а у Ляли грудничок.

— Её младшенькому пять весной исполнилось, — Витька распахнул балконную дверь. — Давно не собирались, да. Но я вас ни о чём не прошу, просто хочу, чтоб вы были рядом. 

— Что ты задумал, Вить? — вошедшая со свечами Ляля чутко среагировала на тон его последней фразы. — Витька, ты что?

Витька спиной ощутил встревоженные взгляды друзей и ему стало стыдно. Его решимость поколебалась. 

— Что сказали остальные? Когда будут? — уточнил Борин.

— Будут, — сказал Витька, вспомнив голоса предателей. А внутренний голос добавил: "На похоронах". — А сегодня плачу я. Один за всех.

Ночь ответила ему хлопаньем крыльев.

Когда-то леди Клориэль рассуждала, что Сармат никак не может обращаться совой, ведь согласно легендам, так умеют только женщины. Ей возразили, что никто точно не видел, перекидывается ли Сармат именно в сову, да и перекидывается ли вообще. 

Не увидел и Витька. Просто услышал приближение крупной птицы — и вот уже Сармат стоял перед ним. 

Витька Кривошеев отступил в комнату, приглашая ночного гостя в свой дом. 

— Нет, — слабо запротестовала Ляля.

— Поздно, — ответил Витька. — Я давно решил.

Он взял нож, а Сармат — выставленную для него гитару. Прошёлся по струнам — и не стало больше захламленной комнаты в хрущёвке. Стены ушли вверх, в яркую синеву неба, обросли окнами. Трое узнали двор-колодец из снов. Из подворотни, кружась в ритме вальса, взметнулась осенняя листва. 

В эту ночь юность вспомнила о них и пришла погостить.

Витька заказывал песни, только самые-самые любимые: он уже чувствовал холод, хотя наполнил пока только первый стакан. Ляля, глотая слёзы, помогла ему с бинтами. Он не знал, какими словами отказать ей, если она предложит свою руку — но она не предложила. Дома её ждали малыши. 

Промолчал и Борин. Витька не злился на него за это: цена слишком высока и для двоих, геройство товарища Витьку бы не спасло, а кончилось бы лишь парой покойников вместо одного.

Песни Сармата того стоили. Он никогда не брал деньгами, только равноценный обмен: толика жизни за толику прекрасных воспоминаний. Если отдавать вскладчину, вреда почти нет, а дар получит каждый, кто окажется рядом.

На втором стакане Витька попросил: 

— А спой дедушкину, — эта тема была под запретом в его семье, но ему вдруг захотелось узнать, — какая была его последней? 

Сармат осушил стакан и вновь коснулся струн.

Песня оказалась так себе. Нет, что-то в ней, конечно, было, но не зацепила совсем. Витька ждал воодушевление послевоенного марша, суровость Интернационала или, на худой конец, грусть по погибшим товарищам. 

А оказалось, дед ушёл под наивную песенку о любви. Странный выбор.

Теперь Витьке предстояло сделать свой.

Несмотря на все чары Сармата, он ощущал слабость и головокружение. Его время заканчивалось.

Сначала он хотел назвать что-нибудь из ролевого, но ничего подходящего не припомнилось. Достойных вещей много, но все показались чужими, не про него.

Сармат ждал. И Витька решил: к чёрту пафос.

— "Пачка сигарет".

В последний раз он размотал бинты.

Тёмная волна подхватила и понесла слушателей в другую, давно случившуюся ночь. 

Путь Витьки Кривошеева в Валинор лежал через вечное лето восемьдесят девятого.

  
  
  



End file.
